


AU Meme: Seven & Ace

by thisbluespirit



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explosions, Ficlet, Gen, Meme, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: 10 AU scenarios for Seven & Ace for a meme.





	AU Meme: Seven & Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for romanjo123

**Canon Divergence**  
“Dorothy!” Her Mum’s entrance ruins a promising chemistry experiment and somewhere else a nameless Evil from before the dawn of time™ has to go find another pawn.

The Doctor doesn’t know what it is he’s stopped with his timely warning to Mrs McShane, but he recognises the stench of malevolence. It couldn’t have been anything good.

 

**Coffee Shop**  
“Ace, what have I told you about explosions on the premises?”

“Sorry,” she said, as they stood together outside, watching their independent Fair Trade café burn down. “I won’t do it again. Promise.”

“Perhaps we should go into a different line of work. How does demolition sound?”

 

**Shapeshifters**  
“Professor, will you stop doing that? You’re going to give me a heart attack.”

“My apologies,” said the hat stand. “Just keeping in practice.”

 

**Magic**  
“Magic,” said the Magician to his Apprentice, “is complicated. It’s also dangerous, and not to be taken lightly, especially not in a house full of rather primitive combustible material.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Different kind of disappearing spell. Can I try it again?”

“Of course! If at first you don’t succeed, try again in someone else’s study. And I know someone who truly deserves it…”

 

**. . . In SPACE!!**  
Space Cadet McShane hung her head. “Look, I am sorry about the life capsule, but it was the only way to get the stuff off the station once it started to go wrong.”

“Tell me, do you often whip up explosive substances in your spare time?”

“I, uh, I mean, maybe?” McShane wasn’t sure exactly which response this Big Wig wanted, whoever he was. “But I’m really careful. Usually.”

“Excellent. Talent, and quick thinking. How do you fancy a stint on a rather battered old exploration vessel, heading for the furthest quadrant of this galaxy, leaving sometime about teatime today?”

 

**Historical**  
“Something tells me you don’t belong in this monastery.”

The latest postulant stared back. “I don’t know what you mean, Father Abbot.”

“On the run and the nunnery was full, was it, my child?”

 

**Fusion**  
“So what are they going to do to me?”

Dr Smith glanced down at the new pupil. “I’m not entirely sure. In several hundred years, you’re the first student to combust the Sorting Hat before it finished placing them.”

“Yeah, well,” she said sulkily, “I didn’t like the way it was talking to me. It was well out of order. Didn’t mean for all those flames and that, though. That’s what happened – how they found me in the first place. I didn’t do it on purpose!”

“Don’t worry,” he said with a wink, “I’ll put a good word in for you with the headmaster.”

 

**Police/Firefighters/Medical**  
The Chief Fire Officer thought it best not to ask just how the latest recruit had such an excellent knowledge of the habits of arsonists. It was too useful to ignore, in any case.

 

**Supernatural**  
“Come closer, Alice,” said Gwendoline, drawing Ace in, with a cold hand on hers. She pulled back Ace’s hair from her neck, bending in – and then brushed against the cross at her breast, leaping back with an animal snarl, and baring her fangs.

“Oy,” Ace gasped, recovering herself and pulling back, one hand going to her neck. “No biting, thanks. Rule number one around here.”

A loud yell floated up from somewhere below.

“Professor!” said Ace, and ran in the direction of the cry, Gwendoline forgotten for the moment.

 

She found him in the cellar, slumped against the steps and clutching his neck.

“What happened?” She knelt down.

“Ace,” he said, waving his other hand at her ineffectually. “Keep away.”

She didn’t, putting her hand over his and pulling it away to reveal the bloodied bite mark at his jugular. “Oh, no. _Professor_. I thought you said you could handle the Count.”

“One of us has bitten off more than he can chew,” he murmured faintly. “Unfortunately, I’m not quite sure yet _which_.”

 

**Regency/Romance Novel**  
“Remind me why we can’t tell your nice widow-lady that you’re really Dr John Smith and not Lord Francis Strathclyde, so she’ll stop worrying you’re too posh for her to marry?”

“Because in my guise as Lord Francis, I am perfectly placed to intercept letters from that master of Napoleonic agents, Sir Gilles Estram.” He paused. “Besides, I am in fact also _Sir_ John Smith. And if we told her the truth, we’d have to explain that you’re not precisely legally my ward, and then we’d both be in trouble.”

Ace surveyed her unofficial guardian with interest. “Can’t you do anything like a normal person?”

“A good question,” said Dr Smith. “But then love has never been known for its rationality. Neither has life, in my experience.”

Ace shrugged. Still, as long as this went on, she and Nan, Mrs Jones’s pretty ladies’ maid could carry on passing more than messages to each other and that was absolutely fine with her.


End file.
